The life that would have been
by pottergirls
Summary: What would of happened if Catherine's child had lived?
1. Chapter 1

********Disclaimer: the prince belongs to me, everything else is history.********

**Hi this story is a little bit weird but i have always wonder what would happen. Please read i will try to update as often as i can.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Richmond place

"The labour was long and hard but eventually it was all over and I hold my new born son in my arms. I am so grateful, after giving birth to a stillborn daughter last year." Catherine thought as she lay back on the pillows, holding her son.

Her peace was short lived as through the door came her husband King Henry VIII, King of England.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" he asked looking around.

"Here, my lord." She replied.

Henry came and sat on the bedside looking at the baby in her arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" Catherine asked.

Henry didn't reply but nodded; a midwife came forwards and took the baby from Catherine's arms and into Henry's arms. The baby who had been asleep awoke at the change of arms and looked into his father's eyes.

"Is he healthy?" Henry asked.

"Yes completely healthy and already strong." Catherine replied. "What shall we call him?"

"Henry after me." Henry said.

"I couldn't agree more my lord." Catherine replied.

"Well I must be going. There are arrangements still to be made for the christening and the celebrations to go with it." Henry said placing the baby back in Catherine's arms.

Three days later the baby was christened Henry, Prince of Wales, future King of England, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Richmond. 50 days later he was desperately ill.

* * *

><p><strong>well that is just the beginning, please R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: the prince belongs to me, everything else is history.****  
><strong>****

******Hey, here is the next chapter, thank you for all the reviews and for following my story i hope you like it.******

* * *

><p>12 years later<p>

Ludlow castle

My first memories were of my mother, in the nursery, telling me of my new sister. I was excited about my new sister and all the fun we were going to have.

"Am I boring you my Prince?" asked the tutor.

"No, I was thinking about my mother, it's been almost a year and my father is already married again." I replied startled.

"I know you miss your mother but the Queen had been ill for some time before. Your father the king mourned her loss and as much as your parents had you and your sister Mary the line of succession is not yet secure. I do know the lady in question and she is a young lady from a well-known family and was lady in waiting to your late mother." The tutor said.

"I have the met the lady Jane Seymour, she is a lady of great beauty and is very modest, I am just worried that she may try to overpower me by being just like my mother." I replied.

"I am sure that will not be. She served and had great respect for the late Queen. My Prince you are reaching the age where you won't be restrained by governors and will be able to live your life as you want to." Replied the tutor.

I was just about to answer when there was knock on the door and a page entered bearing a letter, I took the letter and dismissed the page, I opened the letter and found it was from my sister Mary.

_"My dearest brother,_

_How are you up in Ludlow castle, I have heard it can be very windy up there. My governess has said I am to go to London for the wedding and you will be there too._

_I have met the lady Jane and am pleased with her, she has all the qualities of a wife and with god's help she will be quick with child and a Prince of York will be born."_

I put the letter down at this point. I have always known that my life was a blessing but I never knew what happened to me until my mother told me.

**_Flashback_**

**_3 years ago Richmond Palace _**

**_"My dear son." Queen Catherine smiled as she walked into the room with open arms. _**

**_"Lady Mother, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" I replied rising from my chair and giving my mother a low bow. _**

**_"Can't a mother visit her favourite child?" Catherine replied. _**

**_I couldn't contradict her as I was a lucky child; she stayed for dinner, after dinner we retired to her solar with some wine. I knew there was a story about my birth but I didn't know what it was._**

**_"Mother, I know there is a story about my birth but I know nothing about it, could you tell me?" I asked._**

**_"Your father didn't want you to know yet but I think you are ready to know what happened." Catherine replied._**

**_"It all started when you were almost 2 months old. When I gave birth to you your father planned lots of festivities to celebrate your birth and that day there was a jousting tournament, everything was going smoothly when a nurse that was attending you came rushing out of the castle." Catherine said._**

**_"Your majesty, the Prince is ill." She said._**

**_"I was immediately out of my chair and rushing back to the castle. I was so worried that I forgot to tell your father. When I got to your cot I found you screaming and the nurses in fits of panic."_**

**_She paused to take a drink and get her breath back. "A few minutes later your father arrived and said that a page had told him, behind him came two doctors who set to work on you, trying to work out what was wrong with you. Your father and I could do nothing but stand there and wait for the doctors to finish."_**

**_I could see she was getting upset and was going to stop her but she carried on. "The doctors worked on you for hours, the Countess of Salisbury was beside herself with guilt as it was on her watch that you became ill. Finally the doctors were finished. You had a fever but they didn't know how to treat you. I was beside myself with worry; your father threw the incompetent doctors out and summoned his personal doctor. Doctor Butts arrived and immediately got to work; he came to the same conclusion as the two other doctors. You had a fever because of imbalanced humours and suggested that poultices and leeches be applied to you to draw out the poison, we wanted you to live so much that we agreed to Doctor Butts plan."_**

**_I could see tears brimming in her eyes so I got up and went to kneel down in front of her._**

**_"Lady Mother, please don't get upset, you don't need to carry on, it's getting late and we can finish the story another night." I said._**

**_"If that's want you want my son." She replied._**

**_Two days later we were back in her solar and Catherine finished her story. "For two days you laid restless, your fever was getting worse. Your father and I spent as much time as we could with you. Prayers were being said for you all the time. That night your fever reached its pitch, there was nothing anyone could do; your life was in the hands of God."_**

**_We both had tears in our eyes. "The next day Doctor Butts came to see me, I was thinking that I was going to be told that you were dead but Doctor Butts told me that you were alive and your fever had broken. I was overjoyed and immediately went to the church to give thanks and then went to see you. Your father had a special mass to give thanks for your recovery and to God for giving you back to us."_**

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hope you liked it please review as i am still new at this. thank you.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

********Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.********

**Here is the next chapter, thank you for all your comments. I have been asked why i haven't put Anne ****Boleyn in this story, please understand that i have nothing against Anne Boleyn and did try and put her into the story she didn't fit and so i left her out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Windsor castle<p>

Two weeks later I was in the Chapel Royal watching my father marry Jane Seymour, after thinking about my mother I realised that my father deserved happiness, I watched as the happy couple exchanged vows and my father placed a ring on Jane's fourth finger.

I gave a low bow as my father and my new stepmother walked past and then followed them out of the chapel. Later there was a feast in the great hall. It was wonderful and the kitchen excelled themselves with venison, carp and all manner of dishes. After the feast there was dancing and my father led his new wife to the dance floor and led the guests in the first dance. I felt like dancing and so I got up and went over to my sister.

"Would you care to partner me in this dance?" I asked.

"Thank you my dear brother. I would be delighted." Mary replied.

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor and led her in the many twists, turns and jumps of the dance.

Gifts were presented throughout the feast; my own gift to Queen Jane was a splendid pearl neckless with matching earrings and a bolt of finest silk in a pastel pink to make a wonderful gown.

Soon the bride and groom made their way to the bridal chamber, I watched as my father was put into Jane's bed and the blessings given. We left the couple to themselves and I led the guests back down stairs to continue the feast. After an hour I left the celebrations and went to my chamber.

As I entered I found my manservant kneeling by the fire heating some mulled wine.

"Your Highness, I wasn't expecting you back this early." Matthew Higgins said standing up and bowing.

"I left early." I replied sitting down in a chair by the fire.

"How were the celebrations sire?" Asked Higgins.

"They went well; the royal couple looked splendid in their wedding robes." I replied in a low tone.

Higgins looked at me and asked. "Are you alright Sire?"

Higgins has been in my service since I was a small baby and was made my manservant when I was 5 and I grew up to trust him and speak to him in confidence.

"I was thinking about my own marriage, when and who am I going to marry." I finally replied.

"I am sure you will have a bride soon sire." Higgins said.

I didn't reply but sat there looking into the fire.

The next morning I went to morning mass and then went to the great hall to break my fast, I then had some lessons. After lunch I went and did some archery practice, I had found that shooting arrows was very relaxing. As I was finishing another round of arrows Charles Brandon, my fathers close friend, found me.

"I see your archery is improving." He said.

"Archery helps me to relax. I wanted some peace and quiet and I couldn't get it inside." I replied.

"I see, your father has been looking for you." He said.

"And I have just found him." Said a voice behind us.

We turned around to see the King behind us, we both bowed low.

"Father." I said.

"Thank you Brandon." The king said.

"If you would excuse me I have some things to attend to, your Majesty." Brandon replied bowing low, he left.

"I went to your rooms but Higgins said you had left a while ago but didn't know where you had gone." Henry said when we were alone.

"I wanted some peace and quiet." I replied.

"So do you like your new stepmother?" Henry asked.

"Yes, it won't be the same as my mother but I am enjoying her company." I replied.

"I was watching you last night and you seemed sad to me, is there anything troubling you?" asked Henry.

"I was thinking of my mother." I replied.

Henry looked at his son. "That is not the only thing, am I right?" He asked.

I looked at my father and realised how much he knew me "Is there a marriage for me soon?" I asked.

King Henry laughed and said. "You are a Tudor boy alright, not even of age to marry and already thinking of marriage."

He looked at me and when he realised that I wasn't joking, he said. "Yes there is a marriage for you, it just needs to be made."

"Do you promise father?" I asked.

"I promise that you will be betrothed by next year." He said.

I will hold him to his word.

* * *

><p><strong>well it is not a long chapter chapter but hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

********Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.********

**Hey sorry for the late update i have been so busy and the job center are constantly pounding me to find a job but here it is sorry its only a short chapter but got a bit of writers block, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Hampton court palace<p>

It's been over a year and I still haven't had a betrothal of any kind. I am starting to believe that I will never find a bride. Meanwhile my stepmother Queen Jane became pregnant and my father was overjoyed and planned for her Coronation as soon as possible, but the sweating sickness came to London and the Coronation was put on hold. I was at Ludlow when I heard.

After the plague had passed the Queen was too far advanced for the Coronation to go ahead so the court moved to Hampton Court to await the birth of Jane's baby. Jane went into labour on the 9th October and my father gathered me and his trusted friends to wait with him while he waited for news. Two days went by with no news and my father was getting anxious. I was in my apartments when a page found me.

"Your Highness, the king has asked for you." He said.

I nodded and sent him away, I had been planning on going to my mother's tomb to pray but my father needed me. I made my way through the mass of corridors to reach my father's apartments. The guard at the door saluted me and I entered. Bowing low I approached my father. Henry sat aimlessly looking at the fire.

"Father?" I said quietly.

He turned and looked at me, he looked pale and tired from lack of sleep.

"Son, I fear for her, it's been 2 days now and still no word." He said with a quiver in his voice.

"Shall I go to the birthing chamber to see what is happening?" I asked.

"No, please will you pray for the Queen?" He asked.

"Yes father, I will find my sister and we will go to our mother's tomb and pray for her to help Queen Jane." I replied.

"Your sister is in the birthing chamber with them, I wouldn't try and take her away." He said.

"Yes father I will go now." I replied backing out with a bow.

On the way to the chapel I stopped by the Queen's chamber to see how the queen and my sister were getting on. As I entered the present chamber I was met by the Queen's oldest brother Edward Seymour.

"Your Highness." He said with a low bow.

"I have come to ask after the Queen and my sister Princess Mary." I said.

"The Queen is still in labour, but we are hopeful that she will give birth soon. Princess Mary has been at the Queen's side since she went into labour, would you like to see her?" He replied.

"No I don't want to disturb her." I said.

"Is that you brother?" Asked a voice.

My sister Mary walked round the corner, she looked tired and worn out, she had no headdress on and it looked as though she hadn't changed her dress in days.

"Has father sent you?" She asked.

"No I am going to pray at our mother's tomb for the Queen." I replied.

"I would come with you but I am needed here." Mary replied.

"I know and I wouldn't want to take you away when the Queen needs you the most." I replied.

There was a scream from chamber.

"I must go, I am needed." Mary said and disappeared back into the bedchamber.

"Please inform me if there are any changes." I said turning to Edward Seymour.

"Of course, my lord." He replied with a bow.

I left the chamber and headed for the chapel and my mother's tomb. As I entered the chapel I could hear the sounds of the chapel choir singing, the heavenly music could be heard throughout the chapel. I made my way to the tomb of my mother Queen Catherine, her tomb was made out of limestone with an effigy of my mother sleeping peacefully. I crossed myself and knelt to pray. As I prayed I felt a presence around me, it was warm and I felt as though I knew it.

"Mother if that is you then please help us, I know you loved father. Could you help Queen Jane, she is in labour and the child is stuck. Please help, father is worried."

I continued to pray and lost track of time. In the early hours of the morning I heard footsteps behind me.

"Your highness (I turned around) the queen has given birth to a boy." The page said.

"Thank the lord, are mother and baby well?" I asked joyfully.

"Yes my lord, the Queen is tired but well." The page replied.

"Please go straight to the King and tell him I will come to him directly." I said.

The page bowed and left. I turned back to my mother's tomb.

"Thank you mother I will honour you for ever." I said, I crossed myself again and got to my feet.

My legs were stiff from kneeling for so long but as I started to walk my legs loosened and I was able to walk with ease.

My father was overjoyed with the news, he sent heralds into the city streets to spread the news to the people. He went as soon as he could to see his wife and son; he could breathe more easily now that the Tudor line was safe.

Two days later he was christened Prince Edward, Prince of York, Duke of Somerset and of Richmond and Earl of Warwick. I watched as my sister Mary carried her brother. Father had arranged celebrations to last for days but they were cancelled for tragedy struck Queen Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked that i am still new at writing but am getting better. <strong>

**Can I ask if anyone knows a beta reader that could help me?  
><strong>

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

********Disclaimer: the prince and Higgins belong to me, everything else is history.********

**Thank you for all your comments it means a lot to me as this is my first successful story. I found a beta reader in my friend and they have helped me improve my punctuation, grammar and spelling, so i have updated all the chapters but here is the new. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter IV<p>

Hampton Court Palace – Westminster Abbey

After the birth Jane was tired and pale but was full of sprite but 4 days later she was hit with childbed fever, it was so sudden it took everyone by surprise. The king sent his best doctors to try and save her, for three days she lay delusional and with a high fever. Mary and I spent as much time as we could praying to our mother and god to save Queen Jane.

Jane died on the 24th October, the court went into mourning. The king was overcome with grief and went into seclusion; he would only be served by his fool Will Somers. Jane was to be buried in Westminster Abbey next to my mother's tomb.

As the weeks progressed the King was still in seclusion and the court started to wonder when or if the King would come out of mourning. Sir Thomas More, the Lord Chancellor was trying to keep the court in order but wasn't having much luck. Eventually after two months the King emerged, he looked a though he had aged ten years. He took the court on progress and crowds of people turned out to see their King.

After the court returned to Hampton Court I was summoned to see my father.

"You asked to see me father." I said with a low bow.

"Yes my son, I fear I have been selfish. We made a bargain and I have failed." My father replied.

"Father you had your own worries and I didn't want to worry you." I said.

"But it was still a bargain and I didn't keep it." Replied my father.

I didn't say anything but my father continued.

"While I was in seclusion Sir Thomas More made some inquires into candidates and he has found two Princesses for you to look at." Henry replied.

"Thank you father, may I know who the two ladies are?" I ask.

"The first lady is Anne of Cleves; she is the youngest daughter of John III, Duke of Cleves. The lady is 17 years old and I have been told she is a fair beauty." My father replied.

"She seems a little old for me." I said.

"Your mother was older than me when we married!" Henry replied.

"I know father, who is the second lady?" I asked.

"The second Lady is from Spain; she is the Duchess of Milan and is known to be of great beauty. She is your cousin on your mother's side so you would need a dispensation from the Pope but that shouldn't be too hard to procure." My father replied.

"Have sketches been made of both women?" I ask.

"Hans Holbein is currently in Spain painting the Duchess of Milan and then will travel to Germany to paint the Lady Anne." Henry replied.

"Father are you planning to remarry?" I ask nervously.

"I have a mind to remarry; I must say that when I heard about the Duchess of Milan I was very taken with her." My father replied.

"I must say that I also like the Duchess of Milan but we both can't go for the woman." I say.

Henry laughed and I joined in but we both knew I was right.

"How about this, we wait for the portraits of the two Princesses to arrive and then we will choose together?" Henry said.

"That sounds a wonderful idea, Father." I replied.

"Good. Now I must go and see what my government has been up to in my absence." My father said rising from his chair.

The weeks went by with no news of the paintings having arrived and I spent more and more time shooting arrows and talking to Higgins to see if he had any news. Then finally they arrived, my father summoned me as soon as they had been set up in his chamber.

"Are you ready, my son?" Henry asked.

"Yes, father." I replied.

In the room were the Lord Chancellor, Sir Thomas More and Hans Holbein. Henry nodded and Holbein removed the first covering from the first painting. My father and I gasped as the covering fell to the floor revealing a young attractive woman; she was slender built with black hair, blue eyes and a pretty face.

"Which lady is this?" I asked.

"This is the Duchess of Milan." Sir Thomas replied.

"She is a beauty indeed." Henry said.

"I must agree she looks like a Queen!" I said.

"Shall we look at the other portrait?" Sir Thomas asked.

"Yes, Holbein would you remove the other cover?" Henry asked.

Holbein moved forwards and removed the covering and revealed the second woman. I was amazed, like the first painting, the Lady Anne was also of great beauty with light brown hair, hazel eyes and her complexion was free of blemishes.

"I am very taken with the Lady Anne, her portrait is very striking." I said.

"She has a good complexion but it can't compare with the Duchess of Milan." Henry replied.

"What do we know about the Lady Anne, Sir Thomas?" I asked.

"The Lady Anne is 17, her brother is the Duke as her father recently passed and her mother went to live in a nunnery. She speaks little English and has no formal education but she is still young enough to learn." Sir Thomas Replied.

"I am fluent in German and would be able to teach her English. What is the Duke offering as her dowry?" I asked.

"Unfortunately the Duke has no money to offer." Sir Thomas replied.

"I am sure we could forgo the dowry if you like her." Henry said.

"There is one other problem, I have learned of a pre-contract to Francis Duke of Lorraine." Sir Thomas replied.

"Can it be broken?" I asked.

"It can, but whether the Duke will agree we will have to see." Sir Thomas replied.

"Well he should. He is swapping a Duke for a Prince and future King. Have our Ambassador's find out." Henry said.

"Yes your Majesty." Sir Thomas replied.

"What about the Duchess of Milan, I am in a mind to marry her." My father asked.

"The Duchess was cousin to your late wife, Queen Catherine, a dispensation would need to be obtained and because of the closeness it may be difficult to obtain." Sir Thomas replied.

"Ah, that will prove a problem." My father said.

I sat there quietly looking at the picture and wanting her to be in front of me. Two month later I was standing in Westminster Abbey watching the most beautiful woman walk towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think. A little twist, the full wedding is coming soon<strong>

**Please R&R**


End file.
